Processors, including microprocessors, digital signal processors and microcontrollers, operate by running software programs that are embodied in one or more series of program instructions stored in a memory. The processors run the software by fetching the program instructions from the series of program instructions, decoding the program instructions and executing them. In addition to program instructions, data is also stored in memory that is accessible by the processor. Generally, the program instructions process data by accessing data in memory, modifying the data and storing the modified data into memory.
Processors may be programmed to perform a wide variety of functions in software. In some cases, however, dedicated hardware may be included in a processor that significantly eases the processing load needed to perform certain functions. This allows the use of lower performance processor for these functions, which lowers the cost of the processor. One type of dedicated hardware that may advantageously be included in a processor is power control hardware. Power control hardware provides the capability to control circuitry and devices that use significant amounts of power. For example, power control hardware may be used to control motors, power supplies, etc.
One common mode of operation of power control hardware is pulse width modulation (PWM). In PWM, the power level is controlled by controlling the duty cycle of a signal that has only two states—active and inactive. The signal is then integrated in a device, such as a motor or a capacitor, to yield the equivalent of a continuously varying voltage and current.
When PWM hardware is included in a processor, external switching devices, such as transistors, must be used in order to handle significant amounts of power. These switching devices have less than perfect switching characteristics, especially when connected to devices such as motors. Problems arise with conventional PWM hardware, which has been included in current processors, in dealing with the less than perfect switching characteristics of connected switching devices.
A need arises for a technique that provides an improved ability to deal with the less than perfect switching characteristics of external switching devices that are connected to PWM hardware included in a processor.